


Off Script

by sharknoodle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Event Fic, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Other, TSL event, simeon being a strict stage director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharknoodle/pseuds/sharknoodle
Summary: Simeon’s style as stage director gets a little controversial with MC, who isn’t a big fan. Despite MC’s perception, Simeon is actually trying really hard to impress them with an elaborate plan to confess his love. He just needs to have everything be PERFECT. It’s just his obsession of creating harmony that makes his plans crumble, however. Will this angel be able to fix everything, as good angels do?
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genderneutral MC with a pining Simeon!! The best things I like in fics, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Is this what that human playwright, Shakespeare, felt like before his last showing of the Tempest? Or that Da Vinci when he was striking the last few lines of paint onto his Mona Lisa? Everything was falling into place perfectly to his script. As Simeon stood in front of the stage, he did his best not to shed tears as he saw his work come to life.

The dress rehearsal, on the day of the show, was finally going smoothly. The brothers gleamed magnificently in their costumes as they sang and danced in harmony. Even Mammon memorized his lines and sang them with valor! And Belphie was lively in his duet with MC, and Beel’s monologue about starvation was so vivid and tragic that Simeon felt his own stomach grumble.

And MC. Oh how they shined brighter than the clear blue sky in the Celestial Realm. When Simeon first wrote the draft for TSL, he imagined an unlikely hero who would someday unite the brothers into the loving family they are now, but never in his creative mind could he have imagined a hero as beautiful and charming as MC. And to see them waving Henry’s sword and recite his words was enough to pull the angel’s heartstrings like a harp. A smile naturally formed on Simeon’s lips as he gazed at MC on stage. Sweat dripped on their face as they confronted the Lord of Shadows. The stage light beamed on their face, making them glimmer with a full blush on their cheeks. Simeon imagined himself there dancing with them - but, alas, he was stuck in the role of the director. 

However, he himself had a role to play after the show. If everything was to go this perfectly, after the actors bow to the audience and the curtains fall, MC would turn around - trying not to step on the flowers thrown at their feet - and meet Simeon. He would then hold out a single rose, the flower of passionate love, and declare his love to the perfect Henry. Yes, that line would be perfect, and the chance was coming closer and closer, and it would only be perfect if the musical was done perfectly. Fortunately, as he watched the final dress rehearsal, it seemed so. The only thing out of line was… Leviathan? 

His dance was slower than usual, and he was fumbling with his lines everywhere. Yesterday he was doing the best out of the seven, what’s going on? Last minute nerves? Simeon sighed. He couldn’t afford any mistakes in the performance - MC’s Henry deserves only the best of his work, and he didn’t want any of his actors fumbling their duets on stage. That would stain MC’s bright beauty, and Simeon wouldn’t have it.

The brothers and MC finished their final routine, pausing in their final stance on stage after they delivered their last line. The air was silent except for all their heavy panting. Simeon snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

“H-How…” Mammon huffed, sweat pouring from his forehead. “How was that, Simeon?”

“That…” Simeon started. Pause for dramatic effect. “...was excellent!” 

All the actors sighed in relief. Beel turned around and left the stage mumbling something about snacks with Belphegor following. Asmo whined about his outfit being sweaty and smelly for the show. Mammon, in his excitement, raised his hand to Lucifer for a high five. Lucifer looked at him confused, then at his hand like it was a foreign object. Then he promptly returned the same motion, clapping his hand against his brother’s. Satan watched this exchange and laughed. 

Simeon approached Leviathan. Leviathan, eyes wide, stood up straight as his favorite author came to speak with him. MC stood behind the Avatar of Envy, silently sipping on their packet of juice.

“What’s going on, Leviathan?” the angel asked. “Yesterday you were fine. Why was your performance so poor today? You know that the show is TODAY, right?!”

Leviathan’s orange and violet eyes widened even more and began to redden. Tears began pearling on their edges. His mouth opened and closed desperately, but no words came out. MC peered from behind him and looked at him with concern shadowed over their face. They looked like they wanted to comfort him immediately. “Would you ever look at me like that,” thought Simeon. But he quickly refocused on Leviathan.

“If you perform at the show like you did today, the whole musical will be a failure. Get your act together.” The demon’s face went pale, and MC stared at the angel in shock. Simeon pivoted away and walked off the stage. MC’s shocked face at him left him stunned, but he reassured himself that he did what he had to do. Last minute nerves had to be shaken off, and the best way he was taught by Micheal was to scare them off. Luke and other angels knew him as the soft, affectionate angel with a calm demeanor, but that was a facade that was easy to disrupt with a quick lash of his anger. Leviathan’s scared expression was instant proof that this practice still worked, and Simeon smiled to himself in pride. Now that was out of the way, everything will go as planned.

“Hey Simeon, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

MC’s voice! Simeon’s neck instinctly turned towards it. His heart skipped a beat. MC stood before him, all dressed in the heroic costume he designed. The soft light from the stage glowed behind them like a halo above their head. If they weren’t in the RAD theater, Simeon could have sworn they were both in the Celestial Realm. He gulped, and composed himself before answering back.

“MC! Of course, you can! Great work toda-“ Suddenly something stung his left cheek with such force that made his stature waver to the side. Was there a bee in the room? No, the theatre had no windows. It took a second for his eyes to refocus on MC, whose hand was in front of them, as if they…

Did they...really?

“Did you,” Simeon stammered. “...Hit me?” He gently placed his hand on his cheek and winced. It pulsed and stung, it definitely was starting to swell. 

“No one talks to him like that,” MC answered coldly. “Especially not YOU. We’re all working hard to make this great, and we’re losing sleep and sacrificing time over this. But HE was the most enthusiastic out of all of us. I don’t care if you’re the original author, but HE does, and HE was working the hardest to make it meet your high-as-fuck standards. You better apologize to him, or I’ll never talk to you again.”

Their words stabbed his heart in short, lethal blows. The swelling of his left cheek suddenly felt numb. He reached for words to answer back, but they already turned away and stormed off. The door slammed behind them, a dark echo carried across the empty theater. He never felt so alone. 


	2. Solomon the Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizard’s potion experiment was interrupted by a crying MC.

Today’s potion experiment was a success! Well, every experiment is a success in their own way. If a potion to get rid of headaches actually makes you taste everything as broccoli, then it was a successful discovery of a new change-tasting potion! Such was what makes magic so exciting, and Solomon’s love for it has never wavered since he started so long ago. 

His room was getting foggy with the pink smoke that drifted from the vials in his hands, so he immediately poured their contents into a cauldron and placed the lid. Wait, was that cauldron empty? Too late to check now. The wizard brushed off his hands and returned to his work desk. It was cluttered with colorful books and tassels and wizardly tools. A stain from past experiments was here and there, and a week-old plate of shortbread cookies sat in the corner. “Now,” the wizard said to himself, “what to make next?” 

A knock sounded on the door. Is Simeon back from the rehearsal? He wafted away the remaining pink smoke from his face as he made his way to the door. He gave the golden doorknob a twist, and the door was forced open from the other side. To the wizard’s surprise, MC ran into the room and slumped on his work chair. They laid their head on his desk and placed their arms over their head, as if shielding themselves from harm. They were still wearing their costume for the musical, which was reeking of sweat. 

Confused, Solomon closed the door and slowly walked towards MC. Soft, delicate sobs sounded from behind their arms. Their shoulders started to rise and fall in crying shakes. Solomon knew these signs all too well. The stress of the musical was finally crushing on the poor human soul, and a long time ago Solomon had the same experience as a young wizard with his master. Long nights of practice and constant rehearsals with Simeon can be just as draining as rehearsing spells for a magic apprenticeship. And with Simeon of all beings to be the judge! Just living with him as a roommate was tiring enough as the anticipation of the musical was growing - it was always “Henry must be like this” and “The Lord of Corruption must do this” and so forth for days on end. He can’t imagine the long hours spent on stage with him watching and giving orders. He gently laid a hand on MC’s shivering shoulder. The weeping paused with a loud sniff.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He pulled up another chair and sat beside the other human.

MC raised their head and faced him. Their eyes were red with tears and snot was pouring out of their nose. They sniffed again, but the snot was still hanging. Solomon did his best not to laugh and handed them a hand towel. They took it and blew their nose, snot and tears spraying everywhere. 

“Yeah, but it’s not really anything too bad,” they answered with a nasal tone. “It’s not serious or anything, but I’m really mad at Simeon. He’s a tough director.”

“I can imagine, he’s obsessed with his own work. Of course he would be a little tough on you all.”

“He yelled at Leviathan today, and said that if he keeps messing up the whole show will be a failure.”

“HAHA- that sure sounds like him when he’s strict.”

“The worst part is,” MC sniffed, “is that I snapped at him. I really messed up, Solomon.”

“Oh? You damaged his high and mighty ego?” Solomon chuckled. “I wouldn’t call that messing up, I would call that doing everyone a good service.”

“No, you don’t understand,” MC gulped, more tears flowed on their cheeks. “I smacked him in the face. He looked so hurt. But I was so mad.” Their face crumbled into an expression of regret, and the weeping continued.

“Damn, you’ve got guts. I’ve wanted to do that since I first met him,” Solomon huffed. He scooted his chair closer to MC and moved his hand to their other shoulder, so his arm was draped on their back. His thumb drew small, slow circles on the stiff material of the costume. The shaking stopped. MC blew their nose again, and returned to face the wizard. 

“I can’t wait for this musical to be over,” they said. “But I don’t ever want to see him again. Or, I guess, I never want him to see ME again.” 

“That would suck, because that means you won’t come over to Purgatory Hall as much. Luke and I would miss you!”

MC sniffed, the tears stopped flowing. “I would miss you too! And I always like coming here when I’m stressed. I guess it was natural for me to come over here after blowing up at him. I wasn’t even thinking of where I was going when I left.” 

“Well, I’m glad you came here.” Solomon smiled. “We humans have to stick together, right?”

“Ha,” MC wiped the tears and snot from their face. “Then where were you when all the brothers turned into animals? Or when we were stuck in that time loop thanks to Levi’s game? Or-“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Solomon laughed and brushed off the accusations. “But you can always count on me to understand your problems. I’ve seen a thing or two about dealing with angels and demons.”

“Yeah, you old man.”

“Shut up.”

MC finally smiled at him and closed their eyes. Their face came closer to his. His heart started racing. His mind went numb as the smell of their breath drew him closer to their face. 

Their head collapsed on his shoulder. Their arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hug. Sweat, tears, and snot soaked his black turtleneck, but his face was still glowing with happiness. Blood rushed to his cheeks. He’s never been this close to anyone, not even before he became a wizard. Human intimacy was foreign to him, weirdly enough, and he had no clue what to do next. He raised his arms, hovering them confusedly over MC. They shakingly lowered themselves onto their back. Maybe that’s what I’m supposed to do, Solomon wondered. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. Fireworks and carnival music sounded in his head. 

MC sat up straight and wiped off any remaining snot off their face. With a smile, they stood up from the chair. 

“Thanks, Solomon. I feel a whole lot better.” They tugged at the edges of their costume and straightened their collar. “I guess I better return to the theater and rehearse some lines with the brothers.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” The wizard got up from his chair and felt dizzy. It was as if he was in a trance. Words came out of his mouth automatically, without thinking.

MC walked to the door and gave the doorknob a twist. Before pulling, MC turned around to face Solomon. They gave him another beaming smile.

“I’ll see you after the show!” They faced the door and pulled it open. Solomon stood and watched them leave while gathering what was left of his thoughts. 

All that could leave his mouth was, “Break a leg.”


	3. Cookies for Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke made something special for after the show.

Luke sang to himself cheerfully as he arranged the snacks onto the table. The break room was empty except for him, and he used the last hour of the play to display his new honey- flavored cookies for everyone to see when they came in. Each cookie was the size of his palm with a clover-shaped hole filled with light caramel cream. He carefully made sure that there was one colored specifically for each of the characters of the play, and the names of them etched delicately with icing. Beaming with pride, Luke set each cookie apart equally on the tray so the actors would notice them. Imagining the look on their faces when they see them gave him the biggest smile on his face, especially for MC’s. The poor human worked so hard, and he sought himself the duty as an angel to make them feel good after their hard work!

Loud thumps from outside the door sounded increasingly faster and louder. Yelling, panting, and the shuffle of costumes grew louder until the door burst open. In an instant the actors piled into the break room. Belphegor, with alarming speed, flung himself onto the couch and spread his limbs outward, taking up the entire thing. He fell asleep immediately, too. Luckily there were enough chairs and stools for everyone else to collapse onto, and there was a collective sigh of relief as everyone’s rear ends met the cushions. Beelzebub was the first one to notice the smell of cookies. He stood still for half a second, eyes wide. His face snapped toward the table. His eyes glowed red. Luke shrieked as he bulldozed his hulking body towards the table and lifted the entire thing in one swift, terrifying movement. The cookies poured everywhere; some landed in his mouth, some on the floor, some on Luke who was still screaming.

“Luke, he starved himself for his role,” Satan explained while unbuttoning his costume. He laid his mask on the floor and noticed the broken green cookie labeled “The Lord of Masks.” He picked it up and grinned.

“Did you make these for us?” Asmo asked, peering over Satan’s shoulder. “Wowwww that’s so cuteeee~!” He hovered towards the little angel with his arms wide. Luke dodged his hug and ran to the other side of the room. 

“How was the show,” he asked coldly. All sense of showing appreciation was killed off like a candle.

“Didn’tja watch it??!” Mammon yelled. He was laying on his chair with his right leg on the armrest, and his back on the other. Half of him was on top of Lucifer’s shoulder, who was too tired to shake him off. 

“I did!!! And I watched all your rehearsals!!” Luke argued with his hands on his hips. 

“Oh sweet Ruri-Chan, no more rehearsals,” Leviathan wept. “If I have to work with Simeon again I would just escape the Devildom for good.”

“Speaking of whom, where is he? And where’s MC?” Luke picked up the cookie for Henry, which he guarded before Beelzebub’s assault. 

“I believe he’s shaking hands and signing autographs in the theater,” Lucifer answered between breaths with his eyes closed. “MC was speaking to some fans who loved their ‘Henry’ performance near the stage.”

Luke took a napkin and wrapped the cookie thoughtfully. It would be better to hand-deliver the gift than risk Beelzebub consuming it before they see it. He raced out of the room and up the stairs to the backstage entrance. The blinding light from the edges of the door guided the angel’s eyes through the dark staircase. He opened the door and the light and sounds from the stage outpoured into his senses.

Loud cheering rang from the crowd, even though the show was over. MC was in the middle of the stage with a large bouquet of flowers in their arms. More bouquets and flowers were laid by their feet, along with gifts of chocolates and Grimm coins. They smiled and waved to the adoring crowd.

“They were obviously the most popular character,” a voice explained behind Luke. He jolted and turned to face Simeon, who was gazing at the stage with soft eyes and a smile on his lips. “The gifts just kept pouring for them when they appeared at the final bow, so I sent all the brothers to the break room.”

“And you didn’t let them go?” Luke asked.

“They didn’t see me give the signal,” Simeon shrugged. “They deserve this praise. The amount of work they put into helping the brothers and I into making this a success was astounding. I should have noticed earlier.” His eyes became sad. 

Luke noticed the bandage on Simeon’s cheek. “What happened to your face?”

“Oh, nothing,” Simeon suddenly started moving. He fidgeted with his white vest, straightening it and adjusting the buttons. A light blush formed on his cheeks. “They’re coming over.”

Luke turned back to the center of the stage. He was right, MC was carrying at least five bouquets and a basket of sweets that were pouring out into a trail behind them as they walked slowly toward the stage exit. The curtains fell, closing out the incessant cheering from the audience. Silence and darkness shrouded the space between the human and the angels save for the sounds of the crinkling of plastic and fabric from the bouquets and sweets in MC’s arms. Simeon took a sharp inhale and straightened his posture.

“Did you see how much stuff they threw at me?” MC laughed. Their hair clung to their forehead with sweat and makeup, and their costume was drenched in sweat. Yet they beamed with such happiness that Luke couldn’t help but tear up. He sprinted toward them with the cookie in his hands.

“Congratulations MC!!” Luke shouted. “You were amazing!” 

MC dropped all the gifts immediately and outstretched their arms. Luke lunged at them in a tight embrace. Both laughed and giggled as they spun around. “This is for you!” he said as they finished spinning. He handed the napkin-wrapped cookie to MC.

They carefully unwrapped the cookie, which had its icing smeared messily and a large crack formed across the caramel clover. Nonetheless, MC gasped and exclaimed, “Oh my GOD!!! You’re so sweet, Luke!”

They wrapped their arms around Luke and gave him another hug. With closed eyes Luke hugged back extra tight, proud that he finally showed them his gift. He opened his eyes to see Simeon standing alone by the stage exit. For a second Luke could have sworn he saw a glaring stare coming from the other angel. MC released Luke and handed him a bouquet of white roses. 

“You can put these in your room!” MC said. “I have way too many of these now.”

Luke accepted the roses and nodded. “Let me carry all your gifts for you!”

“Haha, that’s okay!” But Luke already gathered the basket and other flowers that MC had dropped behind them. Soon he was more gifts than angel. MC and Luke continued their way to the stage exit with gifts filling their arms.

Simeon opened the door for them. Luke watched as he fidgeted with his other hand to fix his collar, gazing at an imaginary space behind MC. His mouth wasn’t fully opened or closed, but it was obvious that he wanted to say something. MC was too preoccupied with going down the stairs with all the gifts in their arms.

“I can’t see where the steps are,” they complained.

Luke followed, Simeon’s gaze weighing heavily on him.


	4. The Lonely Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon and Leviathan have a much-needed talk, in which Simeon learns something new about himself by overthinking.

Simeon’s palms were clammy and his vest felt tight as his heart raced aggressively against his rib cage. He watched as Luke struggled to close the door behind him. The door didn’t close all the way, but the cheering and shouting from the rest of the party in the break room distracted the human and the angel. The door hung open, inviting Simeon to go in.

He hesitated. The pain on his cheek was gone, but it throbbed in the memory of the final rehearsal. He turned away from the stairs and walked across the dark stage. There was an exit somewhere that leads to the rest of RAD, a way to avoid the audience that was still chanting for Henry’s return. He wandered to the back wall, navigating himself through the dark. Dragging his fingers along the wall, his hands found the hidden knob. He gave it a quick twist and the wooden door cracked open. A soft yellow beam brushed his face from the other side. The silent hallway welcomed him away from the commotion.

“Hey, Simeon!” 

Simeon turned around. With the light from the doorway Leviathan’s face and figure was illuminated in the same yellow light. His cape was taken off and his orange undershirt was soaked brown. He had a slight hunch from an aching back - the last dance routine required a lot more coordination for the otaku to handle - but the nervous expression on his face said he was mustering every ounce of his strength to talk. 

“A-about the… earlier today…” He ducked his head and the yellow light on his face became a shadow.

Simeon sighed. “I apologize. I realized I spoke out of line.”

“N-n-NO! I knew you were trying to help. I was just nervous.” Leviathan shifted his weight between his feet back and forth. “You’re Christopher Peugeot, so naturally you want the show to go well. I wouldn’t have wanted to see my favorite series be soiled by anything less than a perfect performance.”

“There was another reason,” Simeon wanted to admit, but he simply nodded in response.

“Is your cheek okay?”

Simeon’s eyes grew wide. His left hand naturally lifted to touch the bandage.

“So you saw our … discussion.”

“Yeah.”

A lengthy pause sat in the air. The bandage was getting old enough to fall off on its own, so Simeon quickly pulled it off. Only the sound of the gentle _riiiiip_ was heard. Simeon crumpled it into a ball in his palm.

“You did an excellent job today, Levi. Your acting as the Lord of Shadows was far better than what I imagined when I wrote the series. I almost want to rewrite it to match your performance.” He looked at the demon with sincerity in his eyes. He watched as the yellow light glimmered on his cheeks. Leviathan rubbed his orange and brown shirt sleeve over his face until his cheeks were dry, but more tears came down.

“Tha-thank you,” he wept. He blew his nose on his sleeve with a soft _hooonk_ and a string of snot hung from his right nostril. Simeon took his golden pocket square and offered it to the weeping demon. Leviathan accepted it and blew his nose again.

“MC was right, talking to you helped cheer me up,” Leviathan said between blows. 

So MC sent Leviathan to mend things with him. It almost felt like they were puppeteering the angel into their own story, just like how he tried to do to them. But… then why the slap? Why didn’t they talk to him after the applause? None of it was in the cool, calm manner he was trying to portray. Was it truly a burst of human emotion? A spark of unprecedented human action driven by passion? Then it finally hit Simeon. This was his lesson from MC: go off script. It all made sense. The best plot twists in stories were those unpredicted, unplanned, leaving the protagonist unprepared for the next act. They can be instigated by someone they least expected, even those they cared most about. Going off his own script was scary, but it shook him to his core enough to open his eyes. He was so focused on the perfection of the play and how he would look in front of MC that he was blind to their feelings. But now he finally understood. Simeon beamed at himself. 

It took him a second to notice Leviathan waving at him with a concerned look.

“Devildom to Simeon,” he chanted. He stopped waving once the angel met his eyes. “You scared me for a sec there. You went all quiet and started staring at nothing.”

Simeon grinned from ear to ear. Without a second thought, he flung his arms wide and leaned onto the Avatar of Envy. He gripped him tight into a sweaty embrace.

“Uh - uh- huhhh??? Simeon??!” The demon stammered in confusion. But before he could process what was happening, the angel released him and ran back to the hidden exit. He was about to flee into the hallway when Leviathan finally spoke: “What are you doing?”

“It’s time I live like a human!” Simeon shouted, still grinning like a fool. He slammed the door and sealed Leviathan into the dark stage, more confused than ever. 


	5. Interesting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon wakes up from the daze he was in after MC hugged him, and starts thinking of what to do next.

There was no spell that has ever left Solomon in a daze like this. Since MC left the room, Solomon collapsed into his chair and stayed there for hours. He stared at the door, as if it was to come alive by itself at any moment. Minutes past by with loud  _ clicks _ on the large clock perched on his desk. It wasn’t until his back started to hurt from the position he was sitting in that he got up from his chair. He stretched his back until a small  _ pop _ sounded. After several hours, thoughts finally started spilling into his head. 

MC. Simeon’s Henry. His roommate was obsessed with their part of the musical for the longest time out of all the other characters. It didn’t surprise him, though. When Simeon was drafting the play for the RAD festival, he would become a hermit and quarantine himself in his room for days. It shocked Luke at first, as Simeon wouldn’t talk, attend class, or even come out of the room to eat; but not to Solomon. He knew he was an author, and he’s met inspired authors during the Renaissance era who would close their doors to the world for months until they’ve finally completed their work. And for this musical, he did the same thing, but twice - once to write the musical’s script, and again to redraft Henry’s line once it was confirmed that MC was playing Henry. That same night Simeon had quickly ran to his desk and started typing feverishly. He kept muttering “Henry” and MC’s name from inside the room, and with the rapid clacking and clicking of the typewriter Simeon’s room sounded like it was haunted. Luke and Solomon would take turns checking in on him and giving him a plate of food - for some reason Solomon’s plates were untouched - yet they would always find him smiling and answering the door with a cheerful tone in his voice. His excitement never wavered, although his eyes showed dark circles underneath and the typing was incessantly going at night. When he finally finished that morning, Solomon and Luke forced him to skip class that night and catch up on sleep - Solomon snuck a sleeping potion into this morning tea.

But the muttering and typing at night continued when the rehearsals started. Simeon would come back to Purgatory Hall whispering to himself about Henry, and then close himself to his room again to continue the creepy typing. Luke and Solomon were more confused until they watched the second rehearsal - the way Simeon was conducting the musical was frightening to the other roommates. The same angel they always saw smiling and joking at calm teatimes was silent and serious at the theater. The words he spoke were harsh and cold enough to hurt even Solomon’s self-esteem, but he always told the truth. Solomon’s own standards of musicals and plays were pretty high as well. He’s travelled the human world with different aliases to entertain himself with every country’s way of fine arts, so he knew a thing or two about musicals done well. And he agreed whenever Simeon gave a terrifying review; seeing the magnificent Lucifer and the other Avatars of Sin dancing and singing was a cringe-worthy joke if they didn’t master their lines and dance routines perfectly. At first Solomon thought Simeon’s constant lack of sleep was getting to him, but he could tell the angel knew what he was doing. It’s impossible for a few nights of no sleep to affect a celestial being’s ability to direct. Still, the angel’s obsession with Henry’s actor was a little concerning. 

One night, after Simeon noticed Henry’s lines where changed by Satan, Luke and Solomon had to sit Simeon down and get him to relax. His eyes, already a little red from no sleep, were filled with rage as he complained nonstop about how he rewrote those words hundreds of times for them to be spoken out loud by MC, and how they perfectly captured MC’s own personality and Henry’s as well. It took five cups of Micheal’s best Celestial tea for him to simmer down and accept that he hired Satan to attend to the script, after all. But, to Solomon and Luke’s disappointment, that didn’t change the strict manners he conducted in the next rehearsals. Solomon could see from the way Simeon behaved whenever Henry’s scenes were on stage that he was obviously trying to impress MC through harsher directions pointed at the supporting actors. The concerned wizard unsuccessfully tried to sneak some calming spells that eliminate stress into the plates he prepared for Simeon, but they were always left uneaten whenever him or Luke would pick them up. Out of options, Solomon decided to simply watch the angel become a mess of himself for no good reason. 

And, after MC broke into his room and cried, he finally understood why the angel was acting so strange. Solomon pulled the sleeves of his black turtleneck down to his wrists. He tugged at the collar until it was properly folded around his neck. He rubbed the dried snot on his shoulder with two fingers, whispered a small chant, and his shirt was immediately as clean as new. While doing this he thought of the beaming smile MC made when they gave him that wet, sloppy hug. It was the same kind of smile Simeon had when he was writing all those tiresome nights; bright enough to make you want to do something rash. Solomon chuckled to himself; the memory of seeing his roommate obsessively attempt to coordinate a confession only to create the stress that broke their spirit was hilarious. He grabbed his old master’s cloak and rested it on his shoulders. He started walking to the exit.

“Wouldn’t it be even funnier,” he thought, “if I made my confession first?”


	6. Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon brothers, MC, and Luke finally relax after their hard work. However, it's not long until they discover Simeon's secrets.

“I SWEAR TO MICHAEL, IF YOU CALL ME A CHIHUAHUA ONE LAST TIME-“

Luke’s cries were drowned out by the cheery laughter of the demons. Asmodeus’s eyes were tearing up. Beel mouth opened and cookie crumbs sprayed into the air as he laughed. Leviathan’s tail popped out uncontrollably and smacked Belphegor in the face, making Mammon tumble out of his chair laughing. Mammon’s leathery pants ripped though the middle of his crotch and everyone roared. The whole break room was in a very good mood after a long, tiring week. 

“Hey, hey, Lucifer~” cooed Asmodeus. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his manicured fingers. “How about we go out for some fun? I say we deserve at least  _ some _ celebration.”

“I agree, Asmo,” the eldest replied. Everyone gasped- even Mammon, who was on the floor crouching to hide his crotch - and grinned. “We’ll change out of these costumes first and then go to the Fall.” He stood up from his chair to leave.

“I second that,” cried Mammon.

“Awww but there’s so many perks to wearing these out in town!” Asmodeus whined. “All my fans are  _ dying  _ to see the Lord of Lechery at the party~”

“NO!” Mammon argued. “I NEED NEW PANTS.”

“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Belphegor snickered. “You shouldn’t have laughed at my face getting hit.”

“IT WAS FUNNY THOUGH!” Mammon used a napkin to cover the hole in his pants as he stood up. All the other brothers started to get up to leave, but Luke and MC stayed behind. The chairs and table were left in disarray, and the floor was littered with napkins and cookie crumbs.

“Typical demons,” Luke muttered. He picked up a chair and stowed it to the side with a angry toss. Of course they would leave the mess for him to clean up, they don’t have the polite manners of angels to consider cleaning after themselves. For a moment he wished Simeon yelled at them more at rehearsals.

MC picked up a broom from the closet and started sweeping the crumbs and napkins. Luke was so grateful; he knew he could count on them to have the decency to help. When they were done cleaning, they gathered the gifts from the fans - he gathered the white roses they gifted him - and he followed MC as they walked out of the room. 

“Thanks for helping me clean, MC,” he told them. They beamed in response.

“No prob, Luke,” they replied. “I didn’t want Simeon to scold them again for making the break room dirty.”

“I hope he does,” he admitted with a pout. “They should have at least helped.”

“They were tired from the play, I’m not surprised they were in a rush to leave the theater.”

“Hmph. You’re probably right.”

“Your cookie was delicious, by the way!”

“Really?!” He turned to face them excitedly. They smiled and nodded.

“Of course!! The cream was delicious, but not too sweet to overpower the cookie. It was better than Madame Scream’s! Your baking’s amazing!”

“Thanks!! Barbatos taught me how to fill them with the cream! The trick is to make twice the amount of dough…” As he happily chatted on about baking, the two strolled out of the theater and past the entrance gates of RAD. They were almost at the House of Lamentation when ahead of them they spotted the large group of demon brothers. They were still laughing, but in a nervous, confused tone.

“Are you still figuring out whether we’re going out in costumes or not?” MC asked. They all went silent and turned to look at the human. Lucifer approached them and crossed his arms.

“What did you do to Simeon?” Lucifer questioned. “He was just here looking for you, and he was acting strange.”

“Strange? How?” Luke asked puzzledly.

“He apologized for being so mean at rehearsals,” Mammon said, hand with napkin still covering his crotch. “He seemed so sorry, even I started feeling bad. It was so weird, as if he was a whole new - HEY STOP LOOKING DOWN THERE -”

“And the weirdest part was,” Satan continued with his hand rubbing his chin in a skeptic manner, “he  _ hugged Lucifer _ .”

“WHAT,” Luke exclaimed. As much as Simeon acted out of the ordinary for an angel, it was very unlikely of him to show that much affection to a demon, or at least blasphemous to Luke. Luke shuttered at the thought of hugging a demon, and couldn’t even begin to imagine hugging the Avatar of Pride. Something unusual was definitely going on. 

“He wanted to hug all of us,” Asmo chimed in. Luke shivered. “I could sense it. But it looked like he was in such a rush that he could only hug one of us. I can’t blame him for hugging Lucifer, who wouldn’t want to?” He giggled.

“He did that to me earlier,” Leviathan explained, his gaze on the floor with as he remembered, “when I left the break room for a little bit. He apologized and then hugged me, then yelled something about ‘being human’ and ran off.”

“I hope he’s okay,” Beel said, concerned. 

“I wonder what he was going to do with that guitar of his,” Belphegor muttered. “And why he wanted to see MC. Do you think…” His voice trailed off. All of the brothers’ eyes widened. It was as if they telepathically shared one thought. 

Luke turned his head left and right trying to find answers. “What? What is he gonna do?” He suddenly remembered how short he was when the brothers stared at each other eye to eye.

“Guys?” MC tried to break the silence. They were also confused. They tried to get eye contact with any of the brothers, but the demons were all glaring at each other with intense stares. The demon’s brows furrowed, and Luke felt a big fight coming. He tugged at MC’s sleeve and MC nodded in response.

“H-hey, so are we changing outta these costumes or what?” They tried to change the topic. But a quick magical flash of light flickered in front of them and all the brothers were transformed into their true forms. Luke instantly dropped the roses onto the ground. He ran to MC’s side and hid in fear. 

“We told him MC was back in the break room, right?” Satan recalled, eyes glowing in rage. Luke could see that he was making plans in his head, and none of them were friendly.

“Yep,” Mammon confirmed. “I’ll have crows keep an eye on him. They’ll let me know if he’s left.”

“That damn angel,” Belphegor cursed. “How did I not catch him earlier.”

“He was sneaky, that guy,” Asmodeus sneered. “I’ll make him pay for making me look so sweaty and gross on stage. I can’t believe he made me skip my morning skin routine.”

“He made starve,” Beel growled.

“He made us into fools,” Lucifer agreed. He turned to Leviathan. “Did he say anything else before he left your conversation?”

“No,” Leviathan answered, clenching his jaws together angrily. “All he said was, ‘time for me to live like a human,’ and left. With a big smile on his face.”

Lucifer turned to MC and Luke. Luke cowered behind MC.

“We’ll be right back,” he explained. He smiled, but his eyes were glowing with cold anger. “We’ll go out and celebrate later, after we give our director a proper thanks.”

He raised and flapped his dual pairs of black wings in a quick flash, disappearing into the night sky instantly. His brothers followed suit, those without wings grabbing onto those who had some and darting into the sky together. MC and Luke craned their necks upwards watching them go until they were mere tiny spots among the clouds. The human and the angel looked at each other and gulped.

“We should probably go find Simeon before they do,” MC said worriedly.

“I still don’t know what’s going on,” Luke whimpered. “Did Simeon do something? I thought he apologized to them for yelling at rehearsals!”

MC dropped their things and grabbed his hand. Together they started running back to the gates of RAD. 

“It’s gotta be a misunderstanding,” MC panted. There was no way they could catch up to the demons in time by running, but Luke saw that they were too worried to stay and do nothing. He tried to keep up with MC’s pace with his short legs. 


	7. Solomon and Barbatos Do Some Detective Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon walks out of Purgatory Hall and sees a surprise.

Luckily he had mastered the teleportation spell well before he even became an apprentice. But Solomon makes it a common practice to do it outside, as he’s had unfortunate mishaps where appearing inside would cause unexpected problems. Last time he teleported indoors, he almost started a war between two powerful kingdoms by appearing on the dining table. So it was best to teleport to the clubhouse from outside Purgatory Hall. Asmo texted him saying they were all going out to celebrate in the city, so looks like his destination is The Fall. He was just at the bottom of the steps into Purgatory Hall when he noticed something odd.

On the stone path that leads to the residence hall area and between Purgatory Hall and the House of Lamentation was a pile of flowers, baskets, and money, spilled everywhere haphazardly. Curious, he stepped toward the mess and peered at it. He felt no magic spell or curse emanating from it, so he picked up a flower to study it. It was a white rose, freshly cut but bruised from sudden damage. He snapped his fingers and with a whisper he gave it enough life to look as fresh as it was just picked from the bush. He carefully placed it within his cloak. This will be useful for later, he thought with a grin. 

But his eagerness to solve mystery nagged him. “What is all this,” he wondered, “and what is it doing here in the middle of the street?” There were Grimm coins among the items; Mammon definitely wouldn’t have left that, so this might not involve him or his brothers. He rubbed his chin in thought. He decided to take out his DDD and snap a photo before he heard a voice behind him.

“Good evening, Solomon.” He turned to face Barbatos, who was dressed in casual evening attire but with the upmost classy taste of a royal butler. He wore an expensive dark suit with teal accents along the sleeves, accessorized with a silver pin indicating the crest of the royal family on his left lapel. The jacket, of course, had twin tails in the back that flowed gracefully as he bowed in greeting. “I hope your night is going well.”

“You, too, Barbatos,” Solomon greeted in return. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’m assuming you mean to ask my reason for my outfit,” the demon said. “My Lord wishes to join in the celebration for the musical’s successful performance. He was quite impressed by Simeon’s work and wanted to congratulate the actors. I suggested he host a party at the Royal Castle but he insisted on a simple ‘night out in the town.’” He sighed at the mention of the Prince’s idea.

“Ah,” Solomon replied. “So where is he?”

“He was to finish his royal duties before embarking on celebration, as I had instructed him. He’s completed them, but insisted that I leave before him to announce his arrival. He’s allowed me to use my powers to know where everyone currently is located.”

“Oh really?” Solomon looked down at the spilled mess of flowers and gifts. “Then do you know whose this is?”

The butler demon peered at the mess by Solomon’s feet and pinched his chin in thought. 

“I’m afraid I did not use my special sight when it was spilled,” he answered. “But it looks like it was for the actors for the musical. However…” He raised his face to look up, and for a moment his thin pupils grew in size and filled his eyes until they were fully black. Solomon shivered at the sight. It never got less creepy every time he watched him use his powers.

“Hm.” The butler’s eyes instantly returned to normal, and he looked down at the mess again. “I don’t believe it belongs to any of the actors, as they’re all still at the theater.”

“Still?!” Solomon exclaimed. “It’s been hours since the show ended! Are they having a party over there?”

Barbatos’ eyes went fully black again - another shiver went down Solomon’s spine - and his eyebrows raised immediately. He chuckled and closed his eyes. He sighed and picked up a basket of sweets.

“If you wish to call a wild goose chase between angels, demons, and humans a ‘party,’ then I confirm it is so.” He pulled out some chocolates and examined them. “Poor Luke and MC are about to witness the wrath of seven angry brothers on one defenseless angel.”


	8. The Defenseless Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

Simeon ran into the empty theater and leaped onto the stage, carefully carrying the guitar by his side. He dashed to the stairs leading to the break room until he saw that there was no light on. He was panting heavily and his blue dress shirt was soaked in sweat from rushing there as fast as he could. He even ran through the shortcut through the residence hall area to avoid the long way from the entrance gates. But alas, he missed MC. They must be on their way back to the House of Lamentation already. He sighed. In defeat he turned back to the entrance of the theater and dragged his feet to leave. 

The sky was dark and glittering with stars and purple clouds slowly passing in front of them. Dim lights from the streetlamps glowed along the oscure streets. Once he was outside the theater he paused and looked up to gaze at the stars. A gentle breeze blew at his face and brushed gingerly against his sleek, black hair. He inhaled. The smell of the freshly cut grass at the RAD lawn mixed with his lavender cologne refreshed his nose. Crickets chirped from their hidden spots and fireflies floated iwith their slowly flashing glows. The soft caws of nearby crows echoed from the tall, iron gates. Besides the noises from the animals and the bugs, the night was serene and quiet. Simeon never felt more at peace. 

Tomorrow was another day, the angel thought to himself. Another day, another chance to tell MC his feelings. But until then, he was giving himself a break from his pursuit. For too long he was focusing on how he looked in front of MC that he deserved to take time to take care of himself. He walked to a nearby bench and sat down. He leaned back against the cool, iron rails. He laid the wooden guitar on his lap and placed his fingers on the strings and the fretboard. As his fingers tugged and released the strings in small motions, the familiar tune of his favorite songs danced into the air. He hummed softly and nodded to the beat of the rhythm. 

“Simeon.”

His fingers stopped strumming and he looked at who was standing in front of him. Lucifer, with his brothers behind him, appeared in his fine suit with all four wings and horns in sight. In fact, all the brothers were in their true demonic forms. Simeon sat up straight on the metal bench. He laid the guitar by his side. 

“Good evening, everyone.” This was awkward. He just saw them a few minutes ago and thanked them for their hard work. He didn’t mind seeing them, but he was confused as to why they were here to see him again. And in their most powerful forms, too.

“Aren’t you out celebrating?” Simeon asked with a friendly smile. “What brings you to come back to the theater?”

“What brings you to look for MC? With a guitar? While we’re not around? Were you using the musical as a way to get to MC with us as your pawns??” Mammon spat out accusations like bullets from a machine gun. 

“Calm down, Mammon,” Lucifer hushed his younger brother. Then returned to glare at the angel. “Explain yourself, Simeon. Is this really why you were apologizing to us earlier?”

Simeon sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked up at the eldest demon brother to confess.

“I, perhaps, may have utilized the opportunities that I found,” he began, “to orchestrate a plan to confess my feelings for MC. My behavior around them was childish and immature as I wanted to impress them with my role as the director. But I can assure you, none of you were involved in that plan. I was merely going to see them after the show and tell them myself. That’s all.”

“Is that why did you scold us so much during the rehearsal?” Asmodeus asked with suspicion. “It kind of seems like you were trying to impress them by making us look stupid.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Simeon recognized that look from his Celestial days. That’s what he did when he was in his thoughts measuring the severity of a punishment or training regiment for disobedient angels.

“I may have acted out of my control due to lack of sleep,” he admitted as he scratched the back of his neck. He should have listened to Luke and Solomon when they harassed him to go to bed. Angels don’t need sleep for their health, but they do get cranky. 

Lucifer snapped. He grabbed the collar of the angel’s blue dress shirt and lifted him in the air with one arm. Simeon’s feet dangled a few inches above the ground. He was too confused to struggle, but he was not pleased at Lucifer’s actions. 

“Don’t tell me,” the eldest demon snarled, “that you made us slave over your stupid play and look like fools for weeks because you were  _ tired _ .” 

Simeon placed one hand gently on the arm that was holding him up. Give him a chance, thought to himself.

“Lucifer. You don’t want to do anything stupider than what you looked like at the first rehearsal.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. His grip on his collar tightened, and in his other hand a violet ball of lightning began to glow. He raised it to Simeon’s face.

“I think I’ve thought up the best punishment for you,” the demon sneered. “Angels don’t need all their eyes, right?”

I tried, Simeon thought. His eyes began to glow white as he felt the heat of his true form rise through the shell of his external skin. It’s been a while, so it took a little slower than normal for all six of his wings to shake and figure themselves out of his dress shirt. The elaborate design of the gold embroidery began to trace itself with a white light on his neck, chest, and arms. His halo rose from within his scalp. His transformation was almost complete until he heard a familiar shriek from a distance.

“SIMEON STOP!!’

The glowing immediately stopped, and his wings quickly retracted into his back. It was much faster returning to his mortal-looking form than to his true form. Part of him knew he was doing it slowly just for show, anyway. He and Lucifer turned their heads to find Luke and MC at the entrance gates, panting and leaning against the iron spokes for support. Lucifer lowered Simeon onto the ground and dissolved the ball of magic in his other hand. They all stood silently watching the human and the smalller angel struggle to catch their breath.

“Simeon…” Luke panted. “P...please...don’t fight...demons...exchange program… Micheal… mad…”

“What…” MC started. “Wha...What the hell… is going on??”

“I told you earlier,” Lucifer and his brother returned to glare at Simeon. “We’re just giving our respects to our great director.”

“Okay but really,” MC finally said after taking a long breath. “Cut the crap. Why are you guys fighting? Is this because he yelled at you at rehearsals?”

“He made us suffer and look stupid!” Mammon shouted. “And all because he wanted to impress you as the director!”

“And he was going to ask you out after the show,” Belphegor added. “It was all part of his plan that he made once he had us playing in the show.”

Simeon furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to argue, but closed it immediately. Everything they said was true, except the part where he purposely made them look stupid. But they won’t listen to him, so he simply bowed his head in confirmation. 

“Really, Simeon?” MC’s voice sounded hurt and confused. He couldn’t bear to look at them in the eyes. He stared at the ground instead. He really was acting like a child. 

“Simeon…” Luke wanted to say more, but he knew the little angel wouldn’t. He didn’t even consider how this would look in front of Luke, who looked up to Simeon like a guardian. He sighed in defeat.

“If you wish, Lucifer,” Simeon said, “you can continue with your punishment. I promise I won’t fight back.”


	9. The Mole Hill Becomes a Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo arrives, and the situation gets even more tense.

The eldest demon crossed his arms and huffed. The other brothers shifted uncomfortably in their stances and exchanged glances. Mammon was the first to speak up.

“Hey, uh, Lucifer,” he started, “I don’t think this is a good idea anymore. I think he learned his lesson.”

Lucifer closed his eyes in thought. He paused for a moment and his horns, wings, and suit dissolved into his casual wear. The other brothers sighed in relief and dissolved their own demon forms into their preferred casual clothes. However, Lucifer was not done glaring at Simeon.

“Before we resume our nightly activities,” he stated, “I still have one thing to ask you, Simeon -“

“Ah!! It seems we missed the whole confrontation!” A roaring voice sounded from outside the gates.

“No, my Lord,” a deeper voice answered. “They’re still interrogating him.”

“I wanted to see them do it in their demon forms,” a sly voice said, “and I’ve never seen Simeon’s true form before.”

Everyone turned to the direction of the voices and saw the Demon Prince, his butler, and Solomon appear before the gates in a casual stroll. The Prince and his butler were in their casual wear, with the Prince wearing a sharp black suit with a red dress shirt and white tie. His jacket was draped over his shoulders similar to Lucifer’s. Is that the Devildom trend? Simeon wondered for a moment if he should start doing the same. Solomon was in his usual wizard attire, and he gave Simeon a very sly, suspicious grin.

As the three approached the scene Simeon heard Luke gulp. Luke tried not to show it, but he was nervous whenever the Demon Prince was around. However, Luke gave a worried glance to Simeon. He wasn’t nervous for himself, but for his guardian. 

“Now what’s all this?” Diavolo asked with his arm out wide, as if inviting anyone to answer. But everyone stood in silence, afraid to be the first to speak. For some reason Simeon looked at MC, but MC averted their eyes from him. Hurt, Simeon hung his head in shame. 

“For the short amount of time I used my special sight,” Barbatos explained, “I was able to see Simeon almost reveal his true form in response to Lucifer’s magic. However, I could not overhear what they were discussing. I was only allowed to see where everyone was located, after all.”

“Isn’t part of the agreement we made with the Celestial Realm in the beginning of the exchange program,” Diavolo exchanged looks with Simeon and Luke, “that you were not to reveal your true angel forms in the Devildom under any circumstances?” 

Luke gulped, but quickly defended, “What about self defense? Huh? Lucifer almost took out one of Simeon’s eyes!!”

“And I want to know why.” The Prince turned his golden eyes to Lucifer. “I know Lucifer is the kind of demon who would punish anyone like that for no reason, much less an angel.”

The royal elite continued to question the group as Simeon hung his head in the shadows. Blood rushed to Simeon’s cheeks and his eyes stayed glued to the ground. Gradually everything around him became construed and twisted into a hazy fog. This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. Why did Diavolo come. Why did Lucifer make him reveal his true form. What did he do wrong that caused everything to spiral into this? All he wanted was to tell-

Suddenly a hand touched his and gripped it tight. Their fingers gently rubbed on his knuckles, which were pale from being clenched so tight. He looked up and saw MC staring into his eyes. They gestured their head to the direction of the gates. Simeon nodded, feeling some tears fall on his cheeks. Still holding his hand, MC started running away from the commotion. Simeon’s feet moved by themselves, he felt like he was in a daze. His left side hit something - it looked like Solomon, whose cape flapped in the trail they left as they continued running past him. Some loud voices called his name behind him, but all he could see was the human in front of him who was leading him to freedom. They ran and ran, together hand in hand, into the sparkling streets of the Devildom. 


	10. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon and MC finally have a much-needed heart-to-heart.

They reached the old pond, where the wind howled softly and the fireflies hovered above the water. Their yellow lights shined like the stars of the Starry Night, creating soft golden halos in their reflections on the jet pond. Tall grass brushed the legs of the runaways. Dew drops collected on their knees, and mud soiled the edges of Simeon’s white pants. Yet the pair still ran on until they reached a tall willow tree. Its roots bulged out of the ground in large, round masses that were curved perfectly for sitting. Small, daisy-like flowers bloomed in long, thin vines around the roots. MC sat down and started fiddling their fingers with them. Simeon assumed he was invited to sit with them, so he settled down on the stumpy root next to them. 

They sat like that for what felt like an hour, just sitting in silence with the howling wind and dancing fireflies. Soon MC poked Simeon’s shoulder.

“Give me your wrist.” He obliged, pulling his shirt sleeve low enough to reveal his upper forearm. “Okay, close your eyes.” He obeyed again, wondering what was to come. He could gentle fingers grazing past his skin, and something light and extremely delicate was placed on his wrist.

“Okay, now open your eyes!” He opened them and they widened immediately. A miniature daisy chain was delicately tied around his wrist. He hovered his fingertips over the flowers, barely touching their white fragile petals. They were tied to each other’s stems with tiny knots made with expert precision. He looked at MC with his mouth open, highly impressed. He could barely make out anything but a mere, “Thank you, MC.”

And MC loved it. They crossed their arms and grinned proudly. “I was the best daisy chain maker when I was little. Everyone at school wanted me to make one. I should have charged them back then for how many I made.”

Simeon chuckled. “Then how much should I pay for this?” he joked.

“On the house,” MC winked. “It’s a gift for you for all your hard work.”

“Oh,” Simeon frowned. He almost forgot the commotion they both just ran away from. It was all his fault. The play was a success, but he failed at considering everyone’s feelings. What a terrible angel he was. 

“Hey,” MC interrupted his thoughts. They scooted closer to the stump where he was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder. “You did what you had to do as a director. And I had fun rehearsing with the brothers. They felt so great after we finished, seeing all of our hard work being finished with a great product. You should’ve seen us laughing and joking in the break room afterwards. And it was all because you pushed us so hard to make us do our best.”

The angel felt the words make his throat get tighter until tears streamed in a constant flow down his cheeks. His bright blue eyes were red and watery, and a little snot ran from his nostrils. MC chuckled a bit, but continued:

“And I don’t care why you did it. Or what you were planning to do behind it all, even if it involved sharing something very important with me. I was sad to see you so stressed and overworked for something so...not trivial but...”

Simeon huffed a little laugh as he wiped his tears from his face. MC leaned in closer and covered his shoulders with their arms, nestling their head in the spot below his neck and above his collarbone. It fit perfectly, like it was made to be there. Simeon equally leaned towards MC, gently resting his cheek on their head. His face was still damp from crying, but MC didn’t move or say anything. Both stayed like this for a long time. Lying there put an end to all thoughts, but also filled their heads with such happiness that was stronger than any words. Feeling their breath so close to him; the smell of their hair filling his nose; the warmth of their body against his, was all enough to pause time and space around him. All he wanted was to be in this moment forever. 

Suddenly he noticed there was something sharp in his back pocket. It was long and thin, stabbing at his lower back with the tree stump pushing into his skin. He realized how uncomfortable it was and shifted his weight to reach with his hand to remove it. MC loosened their weight on him to let him resettle, and promptly returned when he was stable.

Simeon looked at what he found, and gave a hearty laugh. “Oh, Solomon,” he sighed with a grin. In his hand was a healthy, fully bloomed white rose. How the wizard managed to sneak it into his pocket, but Simeon’s old self pride was blooming again. 

“Hey, MC. Close your eyes.” 

Confused, MC raised their head from his chest but obliged and closed their eyes.

“Now give me your hand.” They snickered and offered their hand to him, which he took and placed the rose, careful not to prick the human’s fingers with its thorns. He was about to tell them to open their eyes when he got an idea.

He inhaled, closed his eyes, and leaned in. His lips pressed against the human’s so gently, as if it was just a whispering offer. Theirs were so soft, so heavenly, Simeon used all his might to not press again. He snapped back immediately, realizing what he’s just done. He took advantage of their trust, and they were nothing but nice to him up to-

Suddenly MC grabbed his face and pulled it toward theirs. Their lips met again, this time stronger, and MC moved their lips with swift, loving movements. Simeon couldn’t move or think. He just melted. His lips began moving on their own, following the same rhythm as MC’s. His whole body started acting automatic; his hands went here and there, his chest leaned closer, and soon the human and the angel were intertwined in every way possible. Only when they ran out of breath did their lips separate, now red and stinging from the other’s touch. They were panting heavily and stared at each other for a while. Simeon’s face was cupped by MC’s hands while his arms held them close to him. Their palms were so warm. Suddenly they started shaking. MC’s eyes started to water, and tears ran down their red cheeks. Panicked, Simeon took one hand to steady theirs on his face and another to wipe their cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

They sniffed. “I think we squished the rose.”

They looked down, and they were right. Between Simeon and MC’s chests was a squashed white rose with its petals falling from the stem. The two laughed together, but MC’s tears still ran. Simeon set the dead rose aside and pulled MC to his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” they confessed. “I was so mad when you yelled at Levi, I-”

“No, no, it’s okay! I shouldn’t have-”

“I regretted it once I-”

“I needed it, I was-”

“I mean, I knew-”

“What if-”

“How about…”

They looked at each other’s eyes. A moment of silence passed. They exploded in laughter for no reason. 

“Hey,” MC wiped their last tear. “How about we ask each other out like normal?”

“I would like that very much,” Simeon agreed, “as long as I do it first.”

“Oh, no way.” MC smirked.

“I apologize, MC, but I’m a gentleman.” Simeon gave a smug grin. 

“I thought you were an angel.”

“Same thing isn’t it?” 

“We’ll see about that.” MC paused to think, then said, “How about tomorrow after class, at that cafe we like?”

Simeon’s eyes widened. That was fast, and very sneaky. His cheeks blushed red as he tried to give an answer, but all he could say was: 

“You sly little thing. I would absolutely love to.”

  
  


Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was my first fully written fic, and my first attempt at an x Reader! I'll change the name "MC" to (Y/N) eventually, but I'm so used to writing in third person that I wanted to try making a fic that put the love interest's pov in the center. Comments are welcome!


End file.
